


Mysterious and Spooky

by ironyruinedmylife



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 13 days of Hartmon, Cute cosplaying, Jones From Floor Five, M/M, No Work Is Done At Star Labs, Okay but listen: Hartley is Morticia, Unintentional (we hope) Creep Harrison Wells, and Gomez is Cisco, the addams family, what icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife
Summary: In which Someone forgot to tell Cisco about the yearly Star Labs Halloween tradition. Shenanigans ensue





	

**Author's Note:**

> rip in peace Jones From Floor Five's Moustache, u will be missed. Sidenote, Morticia Addams, professional badass and implier of kinky shenanigans, meet ur match: Hartley 'Scooped up by a guy clad in head-to-toe leather' Rathaway.

For once, Cisco mused, he was the only person dressed even vaguely appropriately for where he worked. He side eyed all the long black dresses and pinstriped black suits, and even raised an eyebrow in a decidedly disapproving fashion when he noticed that Jones from Floor Five had shaved his once glorious and greatly envied moustache into a pencil thin caterpillar slapped over his top lip. Cisco sighed deeply, he'd miss that moustache. He silently removed his blazer and thanked God that he was wearing a plain black shirt (his reference of the day had been on his blazer) and thus could vaguely fit in.   
  
Then he noticed that most of the women were wearing long black wigs and were holding rose stalks devoid of the actual flowers.   
  
If Cisco wasn’t 100% sure that Star Labs was _way_ too Serious and Professional (as Rathaway kept reminding him) for it, he would have sworn that they were all referencing the Addams Family.   
  
But of course that _couldn’t_ be true, Star Labs was a very hardworking place, with a huge focus on efficiency, thus such ‘foolishness’ would _never_ be tolerated. Caitlin couldn’t _really_ be pulling off that cute black peter pan collar dress, nor those braids simply to look rather astonishingly like Wednesday Addams, and Ronnie couldn’t be sporting that huge trench coat simply to cosplay Fester. There was no way.  
  
Dr Wells would never- screw Dr Wells, _Rathaway_ would never allow it.   
  
Except that apparently he would, since Cisco had just spotted him chatting with Dr Wells in a suspiciously tight black shirt, which ended mid-thigh, and apparently he was either wearing some very tight jeans under it, or some rather long socks. Either way, Cisco mused, he looked _good_. His pale skin seemed to glow against the darkness of his clothes, and he looked utterly at ease with himself, lounging against the wall, and if Cisco wasn’t mistaken, he was also wearing some rather well applied eyeshadow and eyeliner.   
  
Cisco sighed.   
  
He _wished_ he could pull of makeup like that.   
  
Still, Cisco couldn’t help but feel slightly out of place in lieu of this development, as despite his dark clothing, he was not obviously cosplaying, which everyone else seemed to be, he felt especially like a sore thumb after catching sight of Dr Wells pulling off a fantastic Gomez. He must have been rather obvious in his awkward staring, as Rathaway caught his gaze, and, eyes widening, quickly made an excuse to Dr Wells (who smirked and pressed a kiss to his hand) and suddenly Cisco found himself floundering as he watched Rathaway approach.   
  
“I’m _so_ sorry,” Cisco blinked at that. Rathaway had never apologised. For anything. _Ever_. “I completely forgot that I hadn’t told you.”   
  
And although Cisco was _fairly_ sure he had worked out what he had not been told, he did enjoy seeing Rathaway flounder (Or maybe he just enjoyed having Rathaway this _close_ to him, in very flattering clothing, and not being Rude).  
  
“You haven’t told me _what_ , exactly?” He asked. Rathaway sighed, before grabbing his hand and dragging him off to his office. Once inside, Cisco was sat at Rathaway’s desk while the man himself fluttered around the room, grabbing bits and pieces from here and there.   
  
“Alright, so once a year, usually on the 23rd, we have a movie day. It started out small, but it just got bigger and now it's this entire floor. We take a day off and watch a film series, I’m sure you can guess which one.”  
  
“The Addams Family.” Cisco supplied helpfully. Rathaway nodded, walking back over to him with an arm full of Things.   
  
“Yes, and we all tend to dress _appropriately_.” And how very Hartley Rathaway it was to call it _that_ rather than ‘dressing up’ or ‘cosplaying’. Cisco sighed softly as he was dragged to his feet by Rathaway, who handed him a striped blazer and some slacks. “Change into these, we’ll slick your hair.” He ordered.   
  
Cisco raised an eyebrow as Rathaway continued to stand there, staring, he coughed lightly and Rathaway blinked. “ _Oh_ , uh, right. I’’ll just…” And that was perhaps the most human Cisco had ever seen him, he watched Rathaway awkwardly back out of the room. Two minutes later and Cisco was changed, and, having called Rathaway back in, was silently enjoying having his hair gently styled into a sleek ponytail as Rathaway hummed softly.   
  
“So I’m Gomez, right?” He asked quietly. Rathaway made an affirmative noise  
  
“And not a half bad one, too, we did pretty well, given the circumstances.” He murmured in response, turning to face Cisco as he gave him a once over “Yeah, you can go without the moustache, I’ve had _quite_ enough of those.”   
  
Cisco grinned down at him, “You’re Morticia, aren’t you?”   
  
“Of course.” Rathaway smirked at him, hip jutting out as he smiled in a distinctly sinister, if rather sexy fashion. “Black is such a _happy_ colour.” He crooned softly.   
  
Cisco saw an opportunity.   
  
“Look at you,” He grinned, gesturing dramatically as Hartley snickered “I would die for you, I would kill for you, either way, what _bliss_.”   
  
Hartley laughed and smiled at him, and Cisco felt his heart almost stop “Oh, _Gomez_ …”   
  
“Querida?”   
  
“Last night, you were unhinged. You were like some desperate howling demon. You _frightened_ me.” And it took most of Cisco’s self control not to just kiss Hartley then, and it took all of his control to glance away from his pout, then Hartley smiled, wide and confident and challenging. “Do it _again_.”   
  
Cisco swallowed.   
  
“Cara mia.” He replied softly. Hartley tucked an escaped lock of hair behind his ear  
  
“Mon cher.” He grinned at Cisco as he pulled him up, pausing before he turned to the door. “Vamos, Cisquito.”   
  
“Wait.” Cisco ordered, before steeling himself and smiling “We’ve forgotten the best part.”   
  
Hartley blinked and bit his lip, confused. Cisco grinned, took his hand and kissed it gently. Hartley’s eyes widened ever so slightly, before he smiled softly and quickly pressed a kiss to Cisco’s cheek “Come on, mon sauvage.”   
  
“As you say, cara mia.” Cisco said as Hartley rolled his eyes and dragged them back into the Cortex, where the movie was just starting. As they sat down, hands still twined together, Hartley let his head fall to rest on Cisco’s shoulder. And upon recognising the implicit trust Cisco decided that there would be no more fighting, no more jealousy.  
  
If Gomez and Morticia didn’t need approval, then neither did they.   
  
And he definitely didn’t mind the prospect of getting to call Hartley 'Cara mia’ everyday.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment!
> 
> PS, 'mon sauvage' corrected to 'mon sausage' once while writing this and let me tell you i have not recovered, i am a Mess, mon sausage omg help


End file.
